


Zamiana

by noemiharpia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Wings, Anioł Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Chuck is God, First Kiss, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M, Sen - Freeform, Zamiana ról, dużo myśli Castiela, lekki angst
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Castiel też chciałby śnić...Ktoś (Gabriel) spełnia jego prośbę.Dużo zamieszania i komizmu w wykonaniu:- Naiwnego dziecka w prochowcu- Zestresowanego wiewióra- Obrażalskiej Samanthy- Archanioła na Boskiej smyczy- Króla piekła w wersji kieszonkowej





	1. Chapter 1

*******

Castiel cholernie się nudził podczas tych godzin, kiedy bracia Winchester smacznie sobie spali. Owszem część jego uwagi była skupiona na otoczeniu wypatrując kolejnych potencjalnych zagrożeń dla jego przyjaciół. Może też po części zazdrościł im tej prozaicznej, bardzo ludzkiej czynności, jaką jest sen. Kiedy odpływasz na kilka godzin zostawiając brutalną rzeczywistość samą sobie chociażby na te słynne Deanowie cztery godzinki. Castiel jako anioł nie miał tego przywileju - cały czas w gotowości, czujny i skupiony na zadaniu.

Jakoś nigdy żadnemu z jego przyjaciół nie przyszło do głowy, że on też może mieć dosyć robienia za psa obronnego. Miał tą świadomość, że jest dla nich kimś znacznie ważniejszym niż czworonożny pupil. Niestety, to nie zmienia faktu, że podczas tych samotnych godzin czasami tak o sobie myślał. Zastanawiał się jak to jest śnić? Oczywiście pomijając koszmary, które wyłapywał z umysłu Deana niczym natrętne muchy zastępując je spokojnymi, wręcz sielankowymi obrazami. Widział jak wtedy rysy blondyna łagodnieją, a ciało rozluźnia się. Czasami mężczyzna wzdychał lub mamrotał coś przez sen, a wtedy Cas obserwował go uważniej starając się zrozumieć poszczególne słowa, które mógłby ułożyć w zdania. To odwraca na chwilę jego uwagę od tej cholernej pustki dokoła. Oczywiście brunet nie zaglądał cały czas do umysłu przyjaciela, bo to byłoby raczej źle widziane przez samego Deana, ale kiedy Winchester zaczynał wzdrygać się przez sen lub zgrzytać zębami wtedy wiedział, że pora interweniować.

Niby nie jest to dla niego ciężkie zadanie, ale jednak chciałby, chociaż raz usłyszeć od przyjaciela _"dziękuję"_. Dlatego czasami marzył sobie po cichu żeby, choć na jeden dzień role się odwróciły. Chciałby, być tym, który zostawia świat swojemu biegowi na kilka chwil, by po przebudzeniu wrócić z nową energią. Jednak wiedział, że nie ważne jak mocno by tego chciał to nie możliwe: anioły pańskie nie śnią. To przywilej ludzi i właśnie, dlatego Cas czasami chciałby być zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Nikomu nie przyznał się do swoich pragnień, bo to prawieże bluźnierstwo.

Dlatego kompletnie nie spodziewał się tego, co stało się kilka sekund po pojawieniu się tej myśli w głowie: _zasnął_

 

*******

 

Dean obudził się z dziwnym uczuciem, że coś jest mocno nie w porządku. Czuł ogromny ciężar na plecach, ale znacznie gorszy do zniesienia był ten natłok wiedzy w jego umyśle. W jednej sekundzie widział całe dekady. Upadki królestw i rozwój kolejnych państw. Nowe życie i nieuchronną śmierć. Wiedział jak powiedzieć "dzień dobry" w po hebrajsku i chińsku. Znał każdy dialekt, jakim kiedykolwiek posługiwali się ludzie, ale nie tylko... czaszkę wypełniają mu nieznośne szepty po enochiańsku. Chciałby żeby one się zamknęły, ale nie wie jak ma to zrobić. Szmer stawał się coraz głośniejszy, by w następnej sekundzie całkowicie umilknąć.

Winchester zwlekł się z łóżka i szukał wzrokiem Castiela, a kiedy zobaczył go leżącego na podłodze jego oddech na chwilę zamarł.

\- Sam! - Krzyknął i było coś obcego w jego własnym głosie. - Sam wstawaj!

\- Co jest? - Wymamrotał młodszy brat, ale tak szybko jak jego wzrok padł na spanikowanego Dean, a później nieprzytomnego przyjaciela zerwał się na równe nogi. - Kurwa coś nas zaatakowało?! Sprawdzałeś czy jest cały?- Blondyn nie odpowiedział tylko powoli podszedł bliżej leżącego mężczyzny i skupił na nim całą uwagę.

\- Cas? - Brak reakcji. - Castiel co z tobą? - Zawołał i zdecydowanie nie brzmiało to jak angielski. Sam na chwilę rozszerzył oczy w zdziwieniu, ale dopiero, kiedy zauważył manifestację skrzydeł za plecami Deana całkowicie stracił oddech i zdolność składania liter w spójną całość.

\- Stary. - To ledwie szept, ale chyba po jego głosie blondyn zorientował się, że coś bardzo zaalarmowało młodszego brata.  - Masz skrzydła i mogę sobie dać odciąć prawą rękę, że to skrzydła Casa.

\- CO? - Dean stracił kontrole nad głosem, przez co wszystkie szyby i szklane przedmioty w motelowym pokoju rozbiły się w drobny mak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jednak będzie więcej części.  
> Rozdział niesprawdzony. Przepraszam.  
> Opowiadanie będzie takim moim sposobem na rozluźnienie. Nie oczekujcie jakichś wielkich dramatów czy wzruszających scen. (No może kilka Destiel moments)  
> Zdecydowanie więcej flufu i humoru.  
> *Wracam po dosyć długiej przerwie do pisania czegokolwiek w tym fandomie... więc proszę nie linczujcie za jakieś nieścisłości czy moje dziwaczne poczucie humoru ;)

***

Dean swoim nowym ulepszonym głosem zdemolował pół motelu, w którym się zatrzymali. Dlatego musieli się natychmiast ewakuować. Problem w tym, że Castiel pozostawał nieprzytomny bez względu na to, jakich jak mocno bracia próbowali go ocucić.  
\- Czy on odsypia wszystkie te lata, przez które nie spał czy jak do cholery?! - warknął zniecierpliwmy blondyn.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia... Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem ex anioła... - Westchnął młodszy i po prostu przerzucił sobie nieprzytomnego przyjaciela przez ramie jak worek ziemniaków i skierował w stronę drzwi. - Weź nasze bagaże - Dodał.  
Na korytarzu znajdowało się sporo osób, które uciekły ze swoich pokoi po tym jak okna eksplodowały. Właścicielka próbowała jakoś uspokoić rozwrzeszczanych i wkurzonych gości.  
\- Błagam powiedzcie, że jest zalany w trupa, a nie faktycznie ubił go ten dziwny wybuch? - Jęknęła, patrząc na bezwładne ciało zwisające z barków wyższego Winchestera.  
\- Tak... kolega trochę przesadził. - Potwierdził gładko Sam zanim starszy zdążył się, chociaż uśmiechnąć w stronę kobiety. - Chcielibyśmy się jednak wymeldować.

***  
Godzinę później byli już w drodze do bunkra. Polowanie zrzucili na głowę znajomemu łowcy, który kręcił się w okolicy. Oczywiście nie zdradzili, dlaczego. Młodszy zasugerował tylko mężczyźnie, że brat uległ wypadkowi i jest niezdolny do dalszego polowania.  
\- Ciekawe jak długo tak zostaniecie? - Mruknął pod nosem, ale i tak został za to zmierzony zirytowanym spojrzeniem. - No co?

\- Najpierw może spróbujmy go jakoś obudzić, co? - warknął starszy. - Największe szanse na wyjaśnienie czegokolwiek związanego z tą sytuacją ma ten dzieciak w prochowcu. Niestety jak na razie nie wykazuje żadnych chęci współpracy, tylko bawi się w cholerną śpiącą królewnie!  
\- Więc może... - Sam w porę ugryzł się w język i tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
\- Może: "co", Sammy? - Blondyn patrzył na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami i groźną miną. - Dokończ.  
\- Uhm... wiesz jak książę obudził księżniczkę. - wykrztusił - Spróbuj sprawdzonych sposobów. - Na końcu zdania parsknął śmiechem, ale szybko przeszło to w syk, kiedy pięść Deana zderzyła się z ramieniem, które i tak już miało sporo siniaków. Dodatkowo wiewiór miał teraz całkiem sporo anielskiej pary, nad którą chyba nie umiał jeszcze odpowiednio panować.

Jakimś cudem, Castiel przespał całą pięciogodzinną drogę do domu oraz, to jak przy wyciąganiu go z samochodu zahaczyli jego ulubionym płaszczem o drzwi i odrobinę go rozdarli. Drzemał sobie w najlepsze z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i równym oddechem kolejne dwanaście godzin. Podczas gdy oni czuwali i szukali we wszystkich możliwych księgach pozostawionych przez ludzi pisma jakichkolwiek wzmianek o kimś, komu w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach wyrosły skrzydła. Jednak nic to nie dało. Dean był pierwszym w historii ludzkości, który otrzymał niespodziewany prezent.  
\- Weź spróbuj no nie wiem... coś zjeść albo teleportuj się do swojego pokoju? - zasugerował brunet podczas jednej z krótkich przerw w czytaniu.  
\- Okay... - Starszy też już miał dosyć tkwienia w miejscu i wpatrywania się w kolejne książki. To przecież nie może być nic trudnego, skoro Cas cały czas używał anielskiego ekspresu, prawda?- No to lecimy! - Zacisnął powieki i wyrzucił pięść w górę, naśladując jakiegoś bohatera komiksów.  
\- Uhm... nadal tu jesteś. - Poinformował go Sam.  
\- Widzę - mruknął uchylając oczy.  
\- Może to bardziej jak praca mózgu? Przenoszenie się siłą woli. Spróbuj wyobrazić obie swój pokój i jakby wejść do niego. - Blondyn chwilę patrzył przed siebie, a sekundę później rozpłynął się w powietrzu.  
\- Kurwa! - Sam pognał do sypialni brata omal nie wywracając się po drodze kilkakrotnie, bo niedobór snu i zdenerwowanie wywołało u niego silne zawroty głowy.

 

Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi, ale przywitała go tylko pustka.  
\- Dean?  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zaczął się lekko niepokoić. Może to jednak nie był jeden z jego najlepszych pomysłów: zasugerować Deanowi wycieczkę po wymiarach bez mapy i instrukcji jak się powinno tam poruszać. 

Co będzie jak ten matoł tam utknie? 

Usłyszał szmer gdzieś za sobą i odwrócił się z zamiarem wygłoszenia kolejnego kazania temu idiocie, który prawdopodobnie cały czas gdzieś tutaj był i tylko podśmiewał się z jego strachu. Jednak, gdy zerknął na źródło dźwięku zamiast kpiarskiego uśmieszku Deana, dostrzegł bardzo zdezorientowanego i przestraszonego Castiela.

\- Sam? Co się stało... dlaczego jesteśmy w bunkrze? Nie słyszę moich braci... wszystkie moje zmysły są osłabione.  
\- Cas... Spokojnie. Nie wiemy, co się stało, kiedy się obudziłem ty leżałeś nieprzytomny na motelowej podłodze, a mój brat powoli wpadał w histerie.  
\- Gdzie Dean? Ktoś zabrał mi moją łaskę... nawet nie wiedziałem, że to możliwe bez zabicia mnie.  
\- Uhm... tu mamy kolejny problem. Nikt tego nie zrobił specjalnie.  
\- Sam, co ty próbujesz powiedzieć?  
\- Dean ma twoje skrzydła. - Sam zaczął wyrzucać z siebie pojedyncze urwane zdania. - Nie zabrał ci ich. Obudził się taki. Rozpieprzył swoim głosem pół motelu. Wszystko, co było szklane rozbiło się w drobny mak. Przekazaliśmy sprawę, komu innemu i od dwudziestu godzin szukaliśmy odpowiedzi na to, co wam się przytrafiło.  
\- Nic nie znajdziecie... To nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło. - Powiedział były anioł. Jego oczy przypominały spodki od filiżanek a bladość sugerowała, że jeszcze chwila i znowu odleci do krainy snów.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za błędy, sprawdziłam tak na szybko, ale prawdopodobnie jeszcze kilka gdzieś mi umknęło :(
> 
> * Palczak Madagaskarski- jedno z najdziwniejszych zwierząt na świecie. Najlepiej sb wyszukajcie :)

*******

 

Gabriel okropnie się nudził na swoim przymusowym urlopie. Po tym jak Lucifer go dźgnął był pewien, że to koniec. _Amba Fatima był Gabe i go nie ma_. Jakie więc było jego zdziwienie, gdy otworzył oczy i pierwsze, co zobaczył to tego zdziwaczałego proroka. Niestety on jak o on musiał palnąć jakąś głupotę i zanim się zorientował część jego mocy została zarekwirowana przez tatuśka, który cały czas ukrywał się za tą nieco niedołężną postacią.

Spędził dwa miesiące ze staruszkiem i teraz z całą pewnością może utożsamiać się z każdym buntowniczym nastolatkiem na Ziemi. Jego indywidualizm i własna inwencja zostały stłumione przez autorytet i władzę rodzicielską.

Najgorsze było w tym wszystkim, że mógł sobie tylko pomarzyć o ponownym pojawieniu się w życiu Winchesterów. Nie żeby jakoś szczególnie tęsknił za zgryźliwymi komentarzami wiewióra jednak Sam to była już zupełnie inna historia. Niestety tatulek uznał, że szlaban na stalkowanie tej dwójki będzie idealną karą za jego drobne grzeszki. Gabriel mógł się założyć o swój całkiem nie mały majątek, że wielki stwórca zdaję sobie sprawę z jego słabości do Samanthy.

Został, więc zdegradowany do roli przynieś, wynieś pozamiataj. On Archanioł Gabriel został sprzątaczką Chucka, inaczej zwanego Bogiem lub czcigodnym ojcem. Nie miał zbyt wiele do gadania, jeśli chciał kiedykolwiek odzyskać pełnie swoich sił.

Jego jedyną rozrywką były wizyty króla piekła, który przez to cholerne zamieszanie z Metatronem i znamieniem Kaina był częstym przymusowym gościem u Winchesterów.

Tylko dzięki niemu wiedział, co dzieję się u Drużyny wolnej woli. Gdy Crowley wspomniał, że ten marny kmieć użył jego wizerunku w jednej z wizji które miały namieszać Castielowi w głowie aż spurpurowiał. Może nie okazywał tego jakoś wylewnie, ale naprawdę przejmował się tym naiwnym braciszkiem.

 

*******

Może właśnie, dlatego skończyli jak skończyli. Archanioł za dobre sprawowanie odzyskał część swoich mocy i mógł niezauważony obserwować swój obiekt obsesji, a przy okazji też załapać się na codzienne odcinki serialu _„Dean i Cas- dwaj ślepi idioci"_. Obaj grali obojętnych, a anioł to już w ogóle był mistrzem. Jego twarz była tak ekspresyjna jak kawałek skały... jednak, gdy Dean robił jakiś niespodziewany gest taki jak choćby dotknięcie jego ramienia to biedny Castiel wyglądał jak Palczak madagaskarski po przejażdżce na rollercoasterze.

No i Gabe w swojej wspaniałości i przypływie natchnienia postanowił nieco pomóc młodszemu. Jednak Cas był oporny na wszelkie zrządzenia losu czy delikatne sugestie od wszechświata, a o wiewiórze to już wcale lepiej nie wspominać. Nawet niemowlę szybciej załapałoby o co chodzi niż ten tutaj osobnik w _trybie samca alfy_. Starszy Winchester panikował na samo zasugerowanie, że może odczuwać coś w rodzaju pociągu seksualnego do innego faceta, a jeśli Sam w żartach wspominał o Castielu to zdenerwowanie blondyna osiągało maksymalne noty, co groziło przegrzaniem się jego mózgu i chwilowym wyłączeniem z rzeczywistości najczęściej za pomocą taniej whisky albo galonów piwa.

 

*******

Tego wieczoru usłyszał kilka urwanych myśli Castiela w tym tą o piesku obronnym i pragnieniu chwilowej ucieczki od świata i jego problemów. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

\- Twoje życzenie Cassie.

\- Co ty kombinujesz znowu synu?- Usłyszał gdzieś z tyłu. Mógł się spodziewać, że ma na głowie kontrolę rodzicielską.

\- Nic wielkiego ani trwałego. Male zamieszanie... Castiel chce odpocząć, a oni tego nie widzą.

\- Hm? Może wcale to nie taki zły pomysł. Tylko trzeba ich pilnować żeby nie narobili jakiegoś bałaganu. Tylko oni potrafią tak namieszać, że nawet ja głupieję...

 

\- Zgłaszam się na ochotnika.- Odpowiedział od razu.- Bardzo chętnie podejmę się tego zadania.

\- Tak? Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie będzie polegało na łażeniu krok w krok za Samem ze szczenięcym wzrokiem i rzucaniem w niego seksualnymi aluzjami, prawda?

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz...

\- Gabrielu! Jeśli mam wyrazić zgodę na twoją małą intrygę muszę być pewny, że będą bezpieczni. Jeśli nie to wracasz ze mną i kontynuujesz swoje codzienne rutynowe zajęcia.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze!- Zawołał spanikowany, bo za nic w świecie nie chciał wracać do starych obowiązków. Ponieważ powiedzmy sobie szczerze miał większe aspirację niż bycie pokojówką Boga do końca wszechświata, a na dodatek Chuck był bałaganiarzem na taką skalę, że nic dziwnego, że gdzieś po drodze zgubił Atlantydę...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział NIESPRAWDZONY!  
> Wrzucam to w przerwie w pracy, a jak znajdę chwilę po powrocie do domu to poprawie :)

*******  
Castiel przeglądał księga po księdze szukając jakichkolwiek wzmianek o czymś podobnym do tego, co im się stało. Sam nie mógł się na niczym skupić, bo Dean nadal nie wrócił ze swojej małej wycieczki.

  
\- Na pewno nie może tam gdzieś utknąć?- Zapytał setny raz z rzędu, a Cas powoli tracił cierpliwość, bo w końcu był teraz człowiekiem. Poprzednim razem przynajmniej mniej więcej wiedział, co spowodowało utratę łaski. To było wkurzające, że ktoś od tak mógł wyrwać mu coś, o co tak długo walczył. Gdyby nie fakt, że jego starszy brat nie żyję byłby gotów przysięgać, że to robota Gabriela. Jednak aż za dobrze pamiętał ślad po wypalonych skrzydłach na podłodze tamtego hotelu.  
\- Sam uspokój się… prawdopodobnie przeniosło go gdzie indziej. To musi być bardzo precyzyjne, a skoro kazałeś przenieść mu się do swojego pokoju to mógł wylądować wszędzie tam gdzie kiedyś mieszkał.  
\- To, jakim cudem ty zawsze trafiasz dokładnie tam gdzie jesteśmy... bezbłędnie i to jeszcze pojawiasz się dosłownie parę centymetrów od tego kretyna?  
\- Podążam za więzią, jaka wytworzyła się pomiędzy moją łaską, a duszą Deana po tym jak wyciągnąłem go z piekła… Jestem dziwnie skołowany, bo skoro on ma zarówno swoją dusze jak i moją łaskę to, jakim cudem nadal wyczuwam to łącze.  
\- Może to nie tylko to Cas…- Sam bardzo nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy- Tłumaczenie aniołowi nawet takiemu bez łaski, że ślini się na widok jego starszego brata nigdy nie było na jego liście rzeczy do zrobienia przed śmiercią.  
\- Nie… chociaż to nieco inne niż tamta więź. Lubię ludzi, a wasza dwójka jest moimi przyjaciółmi. Jednak zawsze myślałem, że moje wszystkie odczucia do Deana związane są z tym, że dosłownie widziałem jego duszę i zostawiłem na niej swój ślad.  
\- Cas jesteś nieco terytorialny.- Łoś zaśmiał się pod nosem- To jak taka permanentna malinka…- Odetchnął kilka razy.- Już od jakiegoś czasu wydaję mi się, że kochasz Deana i to nie w sensie jak anioł człowieka czy podopiecznego.  
\- Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to nieco inne i dlatego starałem się trzymać to z daleka od wiedzy innych aniołów, ale Gabriel zawsze potrafił przenikać do umysłów braci i znajdywać ich sekrety. Przy ostatnim spotkaniu powiedział, że jak wreszcie zorientuję się, co jest grane mam go wezwać…  
\- Cóż Cas dotarło do ciebie, dlaczego inaczej patrzysz na tego blond idiotę niż resztę ludzkości?  
\- Tak mi się wydaję…

*******

Tymczasem Gabriel pilnował wiewióra żeby przypadkiem nie zrobił sobie kuku swoimi nowo nabytymi zdolnościami. Patrzył jak Winchester przenosi się z miejsca na miejsce aż w końcu trafia do domu Lisy i już był gotowy zawlec go z powrotem do bunkra i przykuć do Castiela.

  
Jednak blondyn tylko rozejrzał się po domu i sprawdził czy jego stare pułapki na demony i inne zabezpieczenia działają. Archanioł wiedział, że ten chłopiec był dla Deana nadal ważny. Pomyślał o tym jak sam się czuł po tym jak ojciec zostawił ich samych sobie na stulecia i musiał przyznać, że lepiej czułby się z myślą, że chociaż od czasu do czasu wpadał skontrolować jak się mają. Po tym jak Dean przeniósł się już w kolejne miejsce wyszedł z ukrycia i przyglądał się chwilę zdjęciom przedstawiających uśmiechniętego nastolatka.

Pokrył drzwi i okna zabezpieczającymi symbolami, a dzięki jego archanielskiej silę to nawet sam Crowley nie dałby rady się tu wślizgnąć. Potem pstryknął palcami i podążył śladem wiewióra. Przewidywalnie kolejnym przystankami były dom Jodie. I musiał przyznać, że Jimmy Novak pomimo swojego apatycznego usposobienia miał całkiem temperamentną córkę. Patrzył jak trenuję i jak z zadowolonym uśmiechem odcina głowę kukle… Chyba nigdy nie chciałby jej wkurzyć.

Po całym dniu takich wycieczek blondyn wreszcie pojawił się w bunkrze, a dokładniej tuż za plecami Castiela.  
\- Wstawać!- Zawołał rozbawiony widokiem zaspanego przyjaciela i śpiącego w najlepsze brata.

 

_Cóż w chwili, w której Sam otworzył oczęta Gabriel całkowicie stracił zainteresowanie pozostałą dwójką._


	5. Chapter 5

Dean nie miał pojęcia jak, ale instynktownie wiedział już jak się przemieszczać z miejsca na miejsce za pomocą swoich nowych anielskich zdolności. Odwiedził rodzinne Lawrence, a wspomnienia były już na tyle wyblakłe i odległe, że poczuł tylko słabe echo tego, co czuł, jako czterolatek, gdy cały jego znany świat rozpadł się w jedną noc.

  
Nie wiedział, co nim kieruje, ale chciał odwiedzić wszystkie te miejsca, które w jakiś sposób na niego wpłynęły. Motel w którym ojciec po raz pierwszy zostawił go z Sammym na kilka dni. Był wtedy tak przerażony i niespokojny. Jednak nie poprosił nikogo o pomoc… Ośmiolatek z czterolatkiem sami w obskurnym motelu wzbudzają wiele zainteresowania, dlatego starał się nie wychylać i zajmować młodego tak by ten był w miarę cicho.  
Chociaż chwilami było ciężko, bo Sam miał takie humorki jak rozkapryszona księżniczka. Czasami tupał i prychał na niego, gdy nie pozwalał mu na to, czego akurat w tamtym momencie młodszy chciał. Raz mała wredna bestia go nawet ugryzła, bo blokował mu drzwi od pokoju, a Sam koniecznie chciał wyjść przed motel pobawić się na śniegu.

  
*******  
Następnym przystankiem było miejsce jego pierwszego samodzielnego polowania. Prawie mógł dostrzec samego siebie sprzed dwudziestu lat. Dotarło do niego, że sporo od tego czasu się zmieniło. Miał bunkier, który stał się dla nich prawdziwym domem, brata obok siebie, Castiela w zawsze gdzieś krążącego wokół nich. To było dziwne być kimś więcej niż łowcą… Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że dostanie w prezencie od losu osobistego anioła stróża.

Wpadał z krótką wizytą do Lisy i Bena. Może rozeszli się każde w swoją stronę to jednak wciąż tęsknił za młodym. Sprawdził czy są bezpieczni i dodał kilka nowych zabezpieczeń przed demonami.

  
Najdziwniejsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że czuł jakby ktoś cały dzień go obserwował, ale jego podświadomość czy może raczej skrzydła Castiela rozpoznawały tą obecność, jako coś przyjaznego. Dlatego postanowił udawać, że nic nie dostrzega i czekać aż intruz się pokaże.  
Nagle aż go sparaliżowało. Znajomy, słodki zapach owocowych cukierków. Tylko jeden osobnik non stop coś mamlał, żuł, siorbał i mlaskał…

  
_Gabriel Archanioł._

  
Czy może raczej: _dupek do kwadratu z popieprzonym poczuciem humoru. Idiota. Palant._

  
Mógłby wymieniać tak całą wieczność, ale jest zbyt leniwy, więc śmignął do bunkra ostrzec Sama, że jego wcale _niecichy wielbiciel_ zmartwychwstał. Widok, jaki zastał lekko go rozczulił i sprawił, że kąciki ust mimowolnie się uniosły. Łoś odpłynął z czołem przyciśniętym do jakiegoś opasłego tomu o aniołach, ale ciekawszym obiektem obserwacji był Cas. Utrata łaski sprawiła, że brunet ledwie powstrzymywał oczy przed zamknięciem, a głowa kiwała mu się na boki jak u samochodowego pieska. Włosy rozczochrane jakby piorun w niego strzelił, a brak płaszcza, marynarki i krawata powodował, że Cassie wydawał się o wiele bardziej dostępny…

  
_Kurwa to źle zabrzmiało._ Skarcił się łowca.

  
-Wstawać!- Powiedział dosyć głośno tuż za plecami Castiela. Niczego nieświadomy ex anioł wrzasnął ile sił w płucach i instynktownie złapał za krzesło i zamachnął się nim na intruza. Dean uniknął bliskiego spotkania z meblem, ale za to klepnął na cztery litery. Krzyk obudził Sama, który na wpół śpiąc chwycił za pistolet i wystrzelił. Pech chciał, że wiewiór próbował uratować resztę swojej godności i zbyt szybko podniósł się z posadzki i oberwał śrutem w dupę.

 

*******  
Bolesny syk starszego Winchestera odegnał resztkę snu z powiek Samanthy.  
\- Ups?  
\- Ja ci dam zaraz dam _ups_ ty sadysto jeden!- Wkurzony człowiek z anielskimi mocami to coś jak mina przeciwpancerna albo nitrogliceryna. Walniesz, a już po tobie. Możesz szukać ładnych kwiatków i miejsca w ogródku na wieczny spoczynek.  
\- Ale Dean to niechcący było… - Wiewiór zazgrzytał zębami i za pomocą _anielskiego mojo_ posłał brata na najbliższą ścianę.  
\- Ooo to też niechcący było Sammy.- Powiedział z fałszywą troską w głosie.

  
\- Dean…- Mruknął niepewnie Castiel  
\- Spoko tylko go drasnąłem.  
\- Ale _Dean…_  
\- Nic mu nie będzie. Najwyżej pośpi sobie kilka godzin. - Wzruszył ramionami, bo nieraz obrywali dziesięć razy bardziej.  
\- Uhm… ale żebyś mógł się uleczyć to ktoś musi jednak wyjąć pocisk. - Blondyn natychmiastowo spoważniał.  
\- Zawsze mogę go uzdrowić … tylko powiedz jak i Sam będzie jak nowy…

  
\- O nie ma tak dobrze wiewiórze!- Zaśmiał się wciąż niewidoczny dla nich Gabriel i w tej samej chwili, w której Dean uklęknął przy bracie archanioł użył swoich mocy żeby przetransportować Sama do własnego małego pokoiku w domu Chucka.  
\- Wygląda na to, że Sam jednak jest poza twoim zasięgiem…- Westchnął ex anioł.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za te błędy które zostały :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sam obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy i zamknął oczy w sekundę po ich otwarciu, bo światło było zbyt ostre i powodowało, że miał ochotę schować się na jakąś dekadę w piwnicy. Chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, co tak właściwie było przyczyną utraty przytomności. No tak: Dean i jego pożyczone skrzydełka.  
Normalnie starszy Winchester bywa palantem, ale tym razem to już przesadził! Czy może jednak nie? Postrzelenie własnego brata ostrą amunicją prosto w zadek było bardzo niefortunnym wypadkiem i dla Deana raczej bolesnym. Jednak on na pewno nie rzuciłby nikim o ścianę! Przecież do jasnej cholery nie zrobił mu tego specjalnie…

\- Księżniczka się obudziła?- Zapytał ktoś z lekką kpiną, ale też jakby z czułością… co do licha? Sam mógłby przysiąc, że kojarzył skądś ten głos.   
\- Mhm- Wymamrotał żeby dać znać, że żyję.- Moja głowa! Dean jak mogłeś?!- Ponowił próbę otwarcia oczu, ale obraz nadal mu się rozmazywał. Poczuł jak ktoś przyłożył mu do czoła dłoń i po sekundzie wszystkie dolegliwości zniknęły.  
\- Sammy?- Oj chyba nie wszystkie, bo najwyraźniej zostały mu halucynacje.- No dalej wielkoludzie.- Słyszy Gabriela i opcję są trzy: umarł, zwariował albo ten dowcipniś cały czas żył i podśmiewał się z nich.   
\- Dean?- Może to brat za pomocą nowych zdolności jakoś zmienił głos.  
\- Nie-e cukiereczku.- Samuel otworzył ślepia i przekonał się przy łóżku na niewielkim stołku siedzi archanioł z lekko skruszonym wzrokiem i nieśmiałym uśmiechem- Cześć?  
\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Zwariowałem?!- Wrzasnął zrywając się na równe nogi.  
\- Nie, Nie spokojnie ja żyję…   
\- Żyjesz?   
\- Taaa, można tak powiedzieć.- Sam tylko uniósł brwi oczekując dalszych wyjaśnień.- Tatusiek mnie ocalił, ale też przyskrzynił. Powiedzmy, że miałem szlaban na kontaktowanie się z wami.   
\- Za co?  
\- Za spieprzenie z nieba, za robienie sobie jaj z ludzi, za udawanie Lokiego. Mógłbym wymieniać długo, ale to najpoważniejsze zarzuty.  
\- Wiesz… to trochę nawet logiczne.- Gabe spojrzał na niego urażony- No, co się boczysz? Przykładem do naśladowania to ty nie byłeś. Ostatecznie wybrałeś nasza stronę, ale na początku naszej znajomości to zatłukłbym cię na śmierć jakby tylko się dało…  
\- Auć? Za co?!  
\- Za przeżywanie śmierci Deana tyle razy… Masz braci jakbyś się czuł jakby ktoś zmusił cię do patrzenia jak umierają w najbardziej makabryczny i bolesny sposób?  
\- Bolałoby bardzo… Chyba należą ci się przeprosiny  
\- Po takim czasie Gabe?- Winchester pokręcił głową z politowaniem.- Odpuść. Było minęło, ale spróbuj wrócić do bycia takim popieprzonym dowcipnisiem a znajdę sposób na skopanie ci tyłka.  
\- Umowa?  
\- Umowa.- Potwierdził .- Właściwie to gdzie my jesteśmy? Na pewno nie w bunkrze?   
\- U mnie…  
\- Co? Dlaczego?! Odstaw mnie do domu Gabriel!  
\- Ale Sammy no!- Zawołał z oczami smutnego szczeniaczka blondyn.- No!  
\- Wpadnij czasem, ale teraz naprawdę musze spadać. Dean jakimś cudem przejął skrzydła Casa i nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem ani jak to odkręcić.  
\- Uhm- Archanioł wcale się nie zarumienił. Wcale. Ani trochę.  
\- Gabriel zapytam tylko raz: czy to twoja sprawka?  
\- Pomysł może i mój, ale realizacja należy do wszechmogącego…  
\- Czemu Bóg miałby zamienić mi brata w anioła, a Casa w człowieka? Jaki w tym sens?  
\- Dean-o nie docenia tego, co mój młodszy braciszek dla niego robi!- Warknął blondyn nagle wyglądając na przejętego…- Czas żeby na jakiś czas rolę się odwróciły.


	7. Chapter 7

*******  
Dean jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak zażenowany jak w chwili, gdy Cas swoim spokojnym głosem zakomunikował mu, że skoro Sam zniknął to on wyciągnie mu ten cholerny nabój. To nie byłoby wcale aż takie złe, bo przecież ex anioł już opatrywał mu rany, gdy poprzednim razem jego łaska była mocno nadszarpnięta. Problemem było miejsce utkwienia tej kulki… Sammy idealnie trafił w sam środek jego lewego pośladka.

_Sukowata suka ugh._

  
Przez tą roszpunkę on musi znosić ten horror. Poradzi sobie. Przecież to nic nowego… całkiem często zdejmuje ubranie przed obcymi laskami. Czym było wiec chwilowe obnażenie przed Castielem, który dosłownie dotknął jego duszy. Poważnie ten gościu wie o nim rzeczy, o których nawet Sam nie ma bladego pojęcia.

  
\- Dean?  
\- Ta… już. To dziwne, wiesz?  
\- Nie rozumiem, czemu czujesz się niekomfortowo.- Brunet zmarszczył brwi.- Sądziłem, że mi ufasz. Wiem, ze nie jestem Samem, ale…  
\- Nie stary to nie to!- Wyrwał się Winchester z zapewnieniami- Po prostu to nieco intymne miejsce  
\- Ty się mnie wstydzisz?- Castiel brzmiał na tak autentycznie zszokowanego, że łowca aż na niego zerknął. Oczy niższego rozszerzone były jak w tych licznych kreskówkach dla dzieci, a usta ułożyły się w podkówkę.  
\- Uhm… wiem, wiem. To idiotyczne, no nie?  
\- Nie mam prawa w żaden sposób ciebie oceniać. Różne rzeczy wywołują w ludziach uczucie wstydu… Sam znam to uczucie i nie jest ono przyjemne.- Cas kontynuował wypowiedź starając się spojrzeć blondynowi w oczy, co nie było proste, bo łowca patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na niego.  
\- Dobra miejmy to już za sobą- Westchnął Dean, a były anioł tylko skinął głową.

Cały zabieg trwał dosłownie dwie minuty, ale mimo to twarz Winchestera przypominała kolorem dorodnego pomidora. W tej samej sekundzie, w której kawałek metalu został usunięty z jego tkanki poczuł jak ta się regeneruję. _To było dziwne uczucie…_

\- I po krzyku.- Mruknął Castiel z krzywym uśmiechem. – Mogę zapewnić cię, że nie masz powodu do zawstydzenia czy zażenowania Dean. To był zabieg medyczny niemający nic wspólnego z aktem seksualnym. – Brunet wyrzucił pocisk do małego kosza pod zlewem i opłukał ręce z krwi łowcy. Wiedział, że łaska w kilka sekund poradzi sobie z taką raną. Wytarł dłonie w kuchenna ściereczkę.

  
Łowca tak szybko jak usłyszał ostatnie słowo spojrzał na niego i jego szyja nieprzyjemnie strzyknęła, ale ból nie pojawił się nawet na sekundę. Domyślił się, że zawdzięcza to skrzydłom Casa. Jakie to wszystko ostatnio zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej popierdolone niż zwykle… Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

  
\- Stary czy ty właśnie zażartowałeś ze mnie?  
\- Nie… stwierdziłem tylko fakt. Wyraźnie cię to skrępowało, a nie powinno.  
\- Może to ma coś wspólnego z tym, że ty mając skrzydła i pełnie łaski jakoś nigdy nie wymagałeś zabiegów chirurgicznych? A ja jak ostatnia sierota wpakowałem się prosto pod muszkę i to jeszcze zadkiem…  
\- Dean… miałem dosłownie cały czas tego świata żeby nauczyć się posługiwać skrzydłami, a ty dopiero jeden dzień.  
\- Wiem Cas, ale to twoje skrzydła, twoja łaska i dziwnie mi z tym, że teraz ktoś zabawił się w cholernego boga i odwrócił wszystko do góry nogami.  
\- Nie bluźnij.  
\- Oj wiesz, o co mi chodzi! Nie drażni cię to?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jednak radziliśmy sobie w gorszych sytuacjach… Wciąż mamy jednego anioła w składzie… nawet, jeśli nieco niezdarnego.- Castiel uśmiechnął się do Winchestera chcąc zapewnić, że jakoś to będzie.

  
Jak zawsze: _Drużyna Wolnej Woli przeciwko reszcie świata._

 

*******

W końcu, gdy Cas nie miał już żadnego zadania do wykonania zmęczenie dopadło go z całą swoją mocą. Poczuł jakby nagle ktoś zabrał mu resztkę tych sił, które mu pozostały. Był człowiekiem. Znowu. Nie żeby było to coś złego… gdyby tylko znał przyczynę to mógłby cieszyć się tym znajomym uczuciem. Sięgnął do lodówki w wyciągnął piwo oraz jakąś sałatkę Sama. Sałata, pomidorki koktajlowe, oliwki, biały ser… _mniam._

\- Bardziej pasowałoby wino do tego czegoś.- Dean gapił się na zieleninę jakby to była trutka na szczury, albo rozczłonkowany wampir.  
\- Mnie to nie przeszkadza… ważne, że nie będzie smakować jak molekuły.  
\- Zaraz, zaraz czy to znaczy, że jestem zmuszony żyć bez burgerów, frytek i whisky?!- Pisnął Dean, a Cassie tylko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
_\- Witam w moim życiu Deanie Winchesterze._


	8. Chapter 8

*******

Sam Winchester czuł się jak zdrajca siedząc z Gabrielem i wspominając, co śmieszniejsze momenty z przeszłości. Niby nie robił nic złego, ale ten archanioł sporo namieszał w ich życiu, ale jakoś tak dziwnie dobrze czuł się w jego towarzystwie. Swobodnie. Nie widział potrzeby uważania na słowa czy udawania kogoś, kim nie jest. To odświeżające uczucie: przestać grać. Na co dzień kłamał więcej niżby chciał. Podczas polowań to było nieuniknione, ale też bardzo męczące. Czasami sam gubił się w tym, kogo tym razem udaję: agenta FBI czy może gościa od ubezpieczeń, czy jeszcze kogoś innego.

  
\- Najgorszy kamuflaż, jaki mieliście? - Zapytał blondyn z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia… ty wiesz ile tego było? - Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie niektóre ich głupie czy ryzykowne zagrania.  
\- No na pewno jakaś postać przysporzyła ci kłopotów… - Gabriel wyglądał na szczerze zaciekawionego.  
\- Przebranie się za księdza było dla mnie odrobinę niekomfortowe- Gabe ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech wyobrażając sobie tego dwumetrowego faceta w sutannie. Gdzie oni w ogóle znaleźli taki kawałek kiecki? - Praca na ranczu też nie należała do moich ulubionych, ale to jeszcze dało się znieść.  
\- Mieliście takie kowbojskie kapelusze? - Sam skinął głową - och założę się, że akurat tobie pasował.- Winchester tylko prychnął i pokręcił głową przecząco.- A coś, co śni ci się, jako koszmar do tej pory?  
\- Ze wszystkich tych kamuflaży najgorzej wspominam ten gdzie przez Deana i jego pomysły musieliśmy udawać striptizerów- Tym razem archaniołowi nie udało się powstrzymać szaleńczego rechotu.  
\- Bawiłeś się w Magic Maika? - Brunet przewrócił oczami, bo to było takie przewidywalne, że Gabrielowi akurat to przypadnie do gustu.- Zrzucanie ciuchów, seksowny taniec i wieczory panieńskie?  
\- Obyło się bez moich marnych popisów tanecznych i gubienia ubrań… chociaż Dean i tak zabawił się z przyszłą panną młodą.- Odpowiedział Sam z lekkim rozbawieniem. Musiał przyznać, że z perspektywy czasu to nawet było zabawne doświadczenie. Chociaż chyba nie chciałby rozważać kariery chippendalesa. Zdecydowanie za dużo brokatu, olejków do ciała i cholernie niewygodna bielizna, a na dodatek tłum wrzeszczących kobiet był gorszy nawet od lewiatanów czy Amary.

  
\- Twój bart jest niereformowalny… przypomina mnie sprzed tej całej akcji z apokalipsą. Chociaż może teraz wreszcie dotrze do niego, że szuka szczęścia tam gdzie nie powinien.- Archanioł brzmiał na dziwnie poważnego i to odrobinę zbiło sama z pantałyku, bo ten gościu nigdy nie brał nic na serio. Całe jego życie składało się z żartów i dowcipów. Taka wersja Gabriela była obca, ale jednocześnie o wiele bardziej podobała się brunetowi i to mogło mieć dla niego zgubnie skutki.  
\- Próbujesz mi wmówić, że ty się zmieniłeś i nie sypiasz już z przypadkowymi pogańskimi boginiami?  
\- Tak jest… od dłuższego czasu mam celibat.- Blondyn skrzywił się lekko na ostatnie słowo.  
\- Ojciec na to też dał ci szlaban?- Zakpił Winchester.  
\- Nie-e Sammy. Zakochałem się…  
-No to, w czym problem? Czyżby panna cię nie chciała?  
\- Ty mi powiedz słońce?- Oczy archanioła uparcie wpatrywały się w niego, a po pewnym czasie stało się to nieco peszące. Cisza zaczęła być niekomfortowa, a powietrze wokół nich aż drgało od napięcia.  
\- Skąd niby ja mam to wiedzieć?- Udało mu się zachować lekki swobodny ton.  
\- Bo to w tobie się zakochałem Sammy…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mój laptop padł :(
> 
> Aktualizację będą, ale piszę teraz na starym laptopie i to zajmę więcej czasu niż wcześniej... przez co aktualizację będą rzadziej.

*******

 

Dean czuł się nieco niezręcznie ze świadomością, że przyjaciel wyciągał mu pocisk z pośladków. Po ranie nie było już nawet śladu, ale za to urażona duma nie zaleczyła się równie szybko. Na dodatek ten sukinsyn Gabriel porwał mu brata. Gdyby Sammy był obecny to atmosfera byłaby nieco lżejsza, a tak to miał wrażenie, że od tego dziwacznego napięcia zaraz zwariuję. Świdrujący, osaczający wzrok Castiela również nie pomagał zachować mu resztę równowagi psychicznej.

Z przyzwyczajenie wyciągnął lodówki piwo i upił zaledwie kilka łyków zanim zorientował się, że wcale nie smakuję tak jak zwykle. Chociaż nie było tak złe jak się spodziewał. Cas też sięgnął po drugą butelkę, a po chwili zastanowienia wyjął jeszcze nienapoczęty sześciopak na kuchenny blat. Z rekordową prędkością Cas opróżnił swoją butelkę i odkapslował następną. Winchester patrzył na niego lekko skonsternowany i zaniepokojony.

\- Zamierzasz się urżnąć czy jak?

\- Zapominasz, że mam niezwykle silną odporność na alkohol- Mruknął ex anioł bardzo szczęśliwym głosem.

\- Może i tak było, kiedy miałeś swoje skrzydełka, ale teraz mam, co do tego pewne wątpliwości. Wypij do końca to, co masz otwarte, a potem zobaczymy.- Cas zerknął na niego spod byka.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że traktujesz mnie z pewną pobłażliwością. Coś jak dziecko albo zwierzątko domowe.- Brunet wpatrywał się w niego ze złością i jakby zranieniem- Nie sądzę, że to mi się podoba Dean.

\- Nie o to chodzi... jesteś po prostu nieprzystosowany do ludzkiego organizmu.

\- Byłem już wcześniej człowiekiem...

\- Tak, ale założę się, że nie upijałeś się tanim piwem. Stary kac po czymś takim nie jest jak spacerek po zielonej łączce w bezchmurny dzień.

\- Że co?

\- Nie chce żeby jednym z twoich wspomnień z bycia człowiekiem było wypluwanie własnych flaków i wpatrywanie się w sedes przez pół dnia.- Były anioł przez kilka długich sekund nic nie mówił tylko zerkał od niego, aż do butelek i z powrotem.

 

\- Prawdopodobnie tak będzie lepiej...- Westchnął lekko zawiedziony, a blondyn pomyślał, że nie podoba mu się taka wersja przyjaciela. Może on też chciałby na jeden dzień zapomnieć o całym tym syfie, który ich otacza, a skoro tymczasowo ma możliwość resetu za pomocą alkoholu to, kim jest Dean żeby mu tego odmawiać. Jednak jak już mają to zrobić to raz a porządnie, czymś, co smakuję nieco lepiej niż piwo z supermarketu.

\- Jak bardzo chcesz to jutro kupimy coś lepszego i cię znieczulimy, bo cholera, chociaż raz to ja będę miał mocniejszą głowę.- Żałował, że Sam zniknął razem z Gabrielem, bo prawdopodobnie to młodszy braciszek zna się nieco lepiej na tych droższych trunkach.- Co ty na to Cas?

\- Okay- Uśmiech, jakim obdarza go brunet wystarczyłby za odpowiedź.- Teraz chyba powinniśmy zacząć martwić się o Sama... nie jestem pewien jak to możliwe, że Gabe żyję skoro widzieliśmy jego wypalone skrzydła.

\- Ten dupek zawsze miał w zanadrzu jakieś sztuczki... Może Lucifer wcale go nie zabił?

\- Nie. Był martwy... czułem jak łaska opuszcza jego ciało i wnika w mury tamtego hotelu. Sam z siebie nie zdołałby od tak powrócić. Ktoś musiał mu w tym pomóc i ktokolwiek to jest to musi mieć, co najmniej taką moc jak archanioł.

\- Mówiłeś, że było ich tylko czterech!

\- Tak było... ale jeśli Bóg gdzieś nadal żyję to wciąż ma moc tworzenia. Teoretycznie mógł powołać do życia kogoś nowego.

\- Świetnie. Zajebiście. Nowe pokolenie _pierzastych atomówek_ rośnie gdzieś na Ziemi.

\- To tylko teoria Dean...

\- Musimy znaleźć twojego pieprzniętego braciszka. Tylko on może wiedzieć, co tu się do cholery dzieję. Nie chce mieć na karku Michała wersja: _druga poprawiona/ulepszona_ , a tym bardziej innego _archadupka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy :)


	10. Chapter 10

*******

Sama zatkało po usłyszeniu wyznania Gabriela. Spodziewał się w swoim życiu wszystkiego: powtórki z Apokalipsy, anielskich wojen i demonicznych układów. Crowleya na niedzielnym obiadku i pocztówek od Lucifera... ale nigdy nawet nie pomyślałby o tym, że archanioł się w nim zakocha. To było tak surrealistyczne, że dyskretnie uszczypał się w rękę. Tak na wszelki wypadek lepiej było upewnić się, że to nie sen, prawda? Zabolało, więc to nie żądana mara, ani halucynacja tylko Gabe naprawdę to powiedział, ale czy na pewno czuję to, co mówi czy tylko tak mu się wydaję?

\- Powiedz coś wreszcie... - mruknął bardzo niepewnie zawstydzony blondyn. A z tą emocją było mu tak bardzo do twarzy, że Sam ledwie powstrzymał parsknięcie. Jednak powstrzymał się, bo to mogłoby być różnie zinterpretowane przez Gabriela, a ostatnie czego chciał to zranić i wkurzyć potężnego archanioła.

\- Szczerze nie mam pojęcia, co mogę na to powiedzieć. - Westchnął Winchester. Zawsze miał słabość do tego idioty, ale nie rozpatrywał tego w kategoriach związkowych. Możliwe, że udzieliło mu się coś od starszego brata i myślał schematycznie. Nie pozwalając sobie dostrzec innych możliwości.

 

_Pytanie tylko czy teraz był na to gotowy?_

 

\- Proste: ja ciebie też, albo spadaj nie jestem zainteresowany. - Odezwał się gdzieś zza drzwi Chuck.

\- Ciii - zbeształ go ktoś inny.- Czy ty się musisz we wszystko wtrącać? - Och no tak, król piekła wpadł na wieczorną partyjkę pokera.

\- Jestem Bogiem więc, to nie wtrącanie się tylko pilnowanie stadka.

\- Chyba trzody chlewnej...

 

*******

\- Sam... - Syknął zniecierpliwiony archanioł po kolejnych minutach bez odpowiedzi.

\- Prostsza byłaby opcja: spadaj, bo jesteś zapatrzonym w siebie dupkiem z tendencją do pakowania nas w kłopoty i uciekania kiedy robi się zbyt gorąco. Twoje żarty najczęściej kończą się jakąś masakryczną katastrofą.

\- No dzięki wielkie... nie ma jak odrobina krytyki.

\- Cicho. Jeszcze nie skończyłem.

\- To się łoś rozkręcił. - Zaśmiał się Crowley za drzwiami. Sam nie wytrzymał i szarpnął za klamkę ukazując tym samym bardzo specyficzny widok: Król piekła i Stwórca siedzący na małych stołeczkach tuż przy klamce i zajadający się solonymi orzeszkami. - No, co? To lesze niż brazylijskie telenowele...

\- To przynajmniej siedź cicho i się nie wtrącaj inaczej naślę na ciebie Rowene. - Crowley od razu zgubił zadowolony uśmieszek. - Mam ją na szybkim wybieraniu... więc ani sowa więcej!

 

Winchester zatrzasnął drzwi i odwrócił się do Gabriela, który przypominał w tamtym momencie kupkę nieszczęścia, albo kopniętego szczeniaka.

\- Na czym skończyliśmy?

\- Na moich wadach. - Sapnął zniechęcany archanioł przewracając oczami.

\- Tak... jednak nie mogę z powiedzieć, że mam cię gdzieś. W odpowiednim momencie stanąłeś po naszej stronie i przez to zginąłeś. Grasz innym na nerwach i zachowujesz się jak księżniczka na ziarnku grochu, marudzisz i zrzędzisz na to jak ci źle. Kochasz teatralne gesty i przesadę... a jednak brakowało mi ciebie kiedy myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

\- Tak? - Nadzieja aż promieniowała z Gabriela. Winchester uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, bo w takim wydaniu Gabe był bardziej... ludzki?

\- Tak. Nawet czasami zastanawiałem się, co by było gdyby wtedy udało ci się przeżyć. - Sam wiedział, że najlepszym wyjściem była szczerość. Nie umiał nazwać wszystkich uczuć, ale z całą pewnością blondyn nie był mu całkiem obojętny. - _No i proszę oto mam co chciałem._


End file.
